Possession
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: It all started with a kind invitation for tea at the Phantomhive Mansion. The next thing Rokudo Mukuro knew, he had the power to rule over England...ONE-SHOT


**~Possession~**

* * *

**Hey everyone, Mockingjay Rose here. Recently I've been watching Kuroshitsuji and I've decided to write a short one-shot crossover with KHR. The idea of the story is from Bird of Dreams.  
**

**SUMMARY: It all started with a kind invitation for tea at the Phantomhive Mansion. The next thing Rokudo Mukuro knew, he had the power to rule over England...**

**CHARACTERS: Rokudo Mukuro, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive  
**

**WARNING: Slight torture and unintentional OOC-ness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**This has not been beta'ed. If you DO spot some OOC-ness or spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

**-XX Possession XX-**

Before the kind invitation for tea at the Phantomhive Mansion, Rokudo Mukuro was stalking around several random streets in England, using his special illusions here and there in order to survive. A thick, stolen fur coat was wrapped around his thin body and a pair of leather black gloves covered his hands, which were greedily absorbing the warmth from his almost empty coffee cup.

Sometimes, at times like this, he regretted not taking Ken and Chikusa with him when he had escaped from Vendicare. He felt empty without his tools, like how a puppet master would feel without his puppets. He did not enjoy life as a lone wolf at all. Finding loyal followers was an excruciatingly difficult task, almost as hard as escaping from Europe's best prison. It was accomplishable, but there was always the risk of betrayal, just like how there was always the risk of re-captivity after escaping.

A chilling wind blew several snowflakes towards his figure, sending stinging sensations across his exposed flesh. Hissing out in pain, Mukuro tightened the hood around his neck and walked faster, taking precautions to cover up his footprints in the freezing white blanket with his illusions. Even though the mist veiled his body from human eyes, his presence was still there. He had lost the ability to dissolve into thin air sometime during his imprisonment.

Mukuro took his last sip of hit hot drink, slowly swallowing and savoring the warmth, before burying it in a snow-filled trash can. With nothing left to do, now that his coffee was gone, he gently lifted his head and observed the old London town, carefully shielding his face from the falling snowflakes. Few people were still out in the snow like him, but Mukuro noticed how the fur-clad citizens were all heading towards a certain building at the end of the road.

It was an inn. Dozens of lower-classed people gathered there, huddled in tight groups. Empty bottles of cheap English wine littered the wooden tables. It was one of those places Mukuro hated the most, but in his current condition, the inn seemed tauntingly welcoming. The heated rooms were better than the bitter coldness of the winter evenings outside. Brushing off the droplets of snow which clung to him, he made the decision to enter.

He was right. It was definitely better inside. Moving away from the door, Mukuro eyed every corner of the inn warily, searching for an evil presence. Seeing no bandaged faces, top hats and floor length trench coats, he relaxed slightly and proceeded to steal a glass of wine from a nearby table, when a white gloved hand stopped him.

"Excuse me." The new voice was deep and smooth, belonging to an older male. Mukuro looked up to see a tall man dressed almost entirely in black, his two red eyes staring right at him. Mukuro narrowed his eyes and was tempted to turn around. It wasn't possible – no one could see through his illusions; not even the Vindice. He was invisible to all eyes except his own.

"Sebastian?" A navy haired boy who appeared to be a few years younger than him gave the tall butler a questioning look. Mukuro regarded him closely, taking special note of the eye patch over his right eye. As the boy scanned around for what might have caught his butler's attention, his eyes passed through the illusionist, as if he wasn't there.

Of course, no one could see him. This Sebastian must have been staring at someone behind him. Mukuro released his hold on the wineglass and stole another from a neighboring unsuspecting customer, before turning to walk away.

"Sebastian?" the boy repeated firmly.

"Nothing, young master," Sebastian replied after a thoughtful silence, "Please wait, I will be back shortly."

Mukuro heard an unamused snort from the navy haired boy and then the sound of the wineglass being picked up.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, the illusionist continued to move through the crowds and the sea of tables, when the same gloved hand from before rested across his right shoulder. Mukuro tensed.

"I have not seen you here before," said Sebastian calmly. Moving in front of Mukuro, he bowed formally.

"You can see me?" Mukuro's voice was hoarse and it lacked the soft purr it once had, after years of silence.

Sebastian studied him. "I can see you, but it appears that my young master cannot. You interest me."

"Kufufufu… You interest me as well. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," the tall butler replied, closing his unusual red eyes and placing a gloved hand across his chest, "Could I entertain you with Chinese rose tea back at my young master's mansion? He would not mind."

_A mansion?_ Mukuro smiled and released his illusion, revealing his body, although he deliberately altered his appearance so he now had black hair and two brown eyes. "I would gladly take up your offer."

The two approached the navy haired boy, who had risen from his seat, his glass of wine empty. The boy eyed the illusionist suspiciously. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am a nameless traveler," answered Mukuro casually. The boy glared at Sebastian before he left the inn with his butler and guest wordlessly in tow. Outside, the chilling wind slapped at their faces mercilessly, but they all braved it, eager to enter the dry and cosy carriage which was stationed a few meters away from the entrance of the inn.

Little conversation was made inside the carriage, but the quietness was also somewhat comforting. Mukuro found himself observing his companions for the duration of the trip. Both had a mysterious air to them. Sebastian was definitely unique, with his red eyes and his ability to see through illusions. The navy haired boy held a hidden power within him, and Mukuro wondered if the boy had a special eye behind the black eye patch.

The carriage skidded to a halt and the brown horses whined in protest. Sebastian left the carriage and opened the door beside the boy. Offering him a hand, the butler helped his young master out. Mukuro jumped off after him, and the three walked through the open gates of the enormous mansion.

**-XXXX-**

The interior of the mansion was as beautiful as its exterior. Ornate decorations and paintings lined the walls. The furniture looked brand new, and every inch of the room looked polished and sparkling.

"Excuse me, you master and sir. I will come back with the tea shortly," announced Sebastian, before he disappeared down the halls. The navy haired boy crossed his arms and seated himself at a large wooden desk.

And then Mukuro saw the papers and official letters piled upon his desk. He briefly froze as he saw his mug-shots on top of a folder.

"You're not an ordinary child, are you?" asked Mukuro, raising an eyebrow.

The boy glared at him. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Oya oya, an Earl? At such a young age?"

"Yes," answered Sebastian, who had entered with two fancy trays of Asian teacups and teapots, "My young master is also known as her Majesty's watchdog."

_Her Majesty's watchdog. _Mukuro remembered hearing those words from the Vindice. He knew the Vindice worked under Queen Victoria, and occasionally they mentioned her 'watchdog'. The 'watchdog' was someone they respected greatly, though Mukuro did not have a clue as to who he or she was.

But if Ciel Phantomhive was indeed the watchdog for the Queen, it explained why he had Mukuro's pictures.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro took a step towards the navy haired boy and gripped his chin, forcing him to face him. "You're the watchdog?"

An idea formed in his head. Mukuro laughed eerily.

"What about it?" Ciel asked in a cold voice.

Mukuro's trident materialized in his right hand. As he did, his illusions on his appearance dissolved, revealing his pineapple styled blue hair and his heterochromatic eyes. "Oya oya, do you know what a person can do one they have possessed your body?"

Ciel widened his eyes in alarm, his gaze flickering from Mukuro to the photos, and then to Mukuro again.

"S-Sebastian!" he shouted.

The illusionist released the struggling boy and raised his trident. Mist flames surrounded his single red eye as he turned to face the black butler.

"Oya oya, you think you can defeat me?"

Sebastian leapt into the air, hanging onto the chandelier upon the ceiling with one hand. The tea trays were neatly balanced in the other.

"If my young master orders it," was the simple reply.

Then the tea trays were sent plummeting towards the illusionist. Rising to the challenge, Mukuro slammed the end of his trident onto the expensive carpet, summoning his strongest illusions. Indigo vines protruded from the ground and wrapped around the tea trays, before they were sent hurling towards the black butler.

Sebastian's red eyes widened at the illusion. As he jumped gracefully back down, he reached into the pockets of his black tailcoat and drew out dozens of silver knives and forks. The tea trays bounced off the walls, its boiling contents threatening to spill. Glancing at the sets, Sebastian raced forward and caught them with the edge of his boot a split second before they spilled.

"Kufufufu…" Vipers appeared, extending towards Sebastian. The butler flicked his wrists and sent the silverware darting at him. Mukuro raised his trident again, parrying the sharp eating utensils. With another burst of indigo flames, the vipers coiled around Sebastian, choking him to death.

"Ah, I've figured out your methods of fighting," Sebastian suddenly said. Mukuro hesitated as he watched the vipers being forcibly pried away with demonic strength. Once all the illusionary creatures were eliminated, Sebastian dove towards Mukuro. He was nothing but a blur, with his movements too swift for the human eye to see, and Mukuro discovered too late that his trident was no longer in his hands.

"You have the power to conjure illusions," the butler explained, "but without your trident, you are powerless."

Mukuro hissed in surprise as several knives cut into his shoulder blades. He tried to hide his pain. The disadvantage of being an illusionist was that illusionists had low physical pain tolerance.

He lost his balance and twitched on the floor, eying the knives, forks which littered the ground beside him. His gloved hand reached out to snatch back his silver trident, ignoring the stainless steel which pierced into his skin, drawing a familiar crimson liquid he had sworn not to bleed out ever again. However, it was all in vain.

When he looked up, a pair of deep, probing red eyes stared back at him.

Memories flashed in Mukuro's mind. He could suddenly see them - the masked figures in white. He could see himself in that cursed room, his limbs fastened down onto the bed with unbreakable velcro restraints. He could see the white-coats slowly approach him, and hear the eerie echoes of their shoes tapping against the icy cold tiles. He could see the glints in their eyes, and the hungry gleams on their faces underneath their surgical masks, as they inched closer and closer...

He saw red. Blood. His blood.

The white-coats had barely listened to his frantic screaming. Results. All they cared about were results. They attached a tube to his right eye, barking out orders to their assistants. The Velcro straps tightened, allowing him no movement. He still fought on, screaming until his vocal chords stopped working. He had to get out of there. He had to, _he had to_.

Then the white-coats had given him a tranquilizer shot. He couldn't fight the chemicals which flowed through his veins. He could only allow them to experiment with his eye, to remove his sapphire eye and replace it with an artificial red one, all while he was still conscious. The pain, the pain, _the pain_-

He saw red. His blood flowed freely down his face like tears, from the incision, forming a pool on the white sheets.

"Oi, Sebastian," a child's voice called from behind, "Finish him off already."

The two red orbs closed and the tall man lifted his head elegantly to face his master. In one graceful movement, he swept a bow.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said.

Through the strands of his blue hair which had fallen loose during their fight, Mukuro narrowed his eyes in anger.

That was when he made his decision.

He had never meant to use it again, after being a subject at that wretched facility of the Estraneo Famiglia. He had been under the influence of it once before, and it had brought him excruciating pain, pain which could only match the pain he had felt when they removed and replaced his right eye.

But it had worked, hadn't it?

Ever since that traumatic day, he had vowed to never bleed again, and to never lose. After taking one last look at Sebastian, his hand extracted a silver pistol from his pocket. With a sharp 'click', the cursed bullet was positioned into its chamber.

"S-Sebastian!" hissed Ciel in alarm.

Mukuro dodged the volley of knives which darted right at his head. Slowly he shifted to a half crouch and brought the gun to his temple.

"What! He's going to kill himself? This might be a trap!" Ciel warned.

And then he pulled the trigger, the single shot echoing through the room.

He had sworn to never lose.

He wouldn't lose.

And with the Possession bullet and his flaming resolution, he turned the tides.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N: Done! **

**I think the ending is quite obvious. Mukuro possesses Ciel and Sebastian and then he achieves all his goals. I'm going to end the story here, as I intended for it to be a one-shot. If you, however, want to write a sequel for it, let me know. Then give me a link to it ;D  
**

**So what did you think of the story? Liked it? Disliked it? No feelings? I hope you take some time to write me a review for my efforts, ne? Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**All reviewers get BOSS cookies! *holds up a tray of chocolate chip cookies* **

**Non reviewers get chopped up by Griel's ultimate "death scythe" ! (two pairs of scissors, from what I'm up to in the anime, haha)  
**

**Anyway, have a great morning/noon/afternoon/evening/night.  
**

**Later,  
-Mockingjay Rose  
**


End file.
